RuneScape Fan Fiction: Interview of the Month/Mar09
This interview will take place in late March 2009. Subject Nominations Empire interview I (Mr. Garrison) would like to interview TED on his upcoming serial Empire. For *It is an interesting and new series taking a deeper look at the Runiverse's mythology. Mr. Garrison 22:22, 6 March 2009 (UTC) *Ditto. I'd also like to see if the Immortals are involved... Andrew 21:15, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Against *None, as of yet. Questions 1. Empire seems to be what could become the biggest Runiverse serial, is this a possibility? It certainly looks like it has major potential! *Well, it has a much bigger scope than previous ones, so I'd say yes. We'll get to see what happens outside of Gielinor, and eventually outside the Main Galaxies. That's pretty big to me. 2. Can you give us an idea of what characters that we've already seen are appearing in the series? The Immortals? Drauss? Cratus? etc. *Drauss and Cratus already appeared in Storm On Gielinor, and will appear again later on. The Immortals will be appearing in episode 4 (I'm lagging behind at the moment on terms of writing, but I'm crossing my fingers I'll find lots of time). Angeror will be one of the main focal points of the series, and we've already seen lots of him already. And I've managed to fit every alien encountered in previous role-plays and serials in the series, so keep your eyes peeled. 3. How close to RuneScape will the series be? Or could we say this is the first Runiverse series to take steps in the direction of focusing on this an entirely new creation having originated from RuneScape? *Two episodes are set on RuneScape, and that's the only link to RS in the series. I'm not sure if I understand the last part of your question, though. 4. Are the various storylines going to tie together? *They all do, in the end. 5. In what direction do you think this series will take the Runiverse? *To a very dark start of a new age. Seriously. 6. What makes this series different to others set in the Runiverse; what defines it? *Mostly the fact that it's not about humans anymore - they are not the good guys anymore (however, when they do appear, they are the good guys, I'm just saying there are other beings to take their role on other worlds as protagonists). You have races like the Raz and Immortals taking their place as freedom fighters, the forces of good, like the GDG of Gielinor, but on a bigger scale. 7. Empire, the title of the series, is quite ambiguous, what would you say it refers to? *I'd rather not say at the moment, it's a heavy spoiler. 8. If Empire is a success would the series become open to other writers, or is this going to be a spoiler-proof sole project? *I'm considering letting others write episodes for season 2, but let's see. 9. Can you give us an idea of one new race that will be featured? Or if not, any developments on ones we've already seen? *Angeror's species will be unveiled, as will his mysteries and more of his kin. There are plenty of other new races we will encounter, and a good example would be the Metarunners, which in itself is a massive conglomeration of different races that all live under one banner and religion. There are quite a few developments on existing races too, for example I've reimagined the Fists of Fear to be less honourable and more brutal. 10. (NOTE: This a question is set in-universe) What will animation allow you to do in terms of writing, or 3D animation I should say! Can we expect more action seeing as the FX budget won't be required? *Animation allows me to do anything! You can expect hell loads of action as the series progresses. The FX budget has been stretched further due to profits in merchandising and high ratings. Comments :None, as of yet.